Black Lagoon: Maverick Of Roanapur
by Memnon45
Summary: After avenging the deaths of his family, Malik Walken now walks the road of a hired gun of Roanapur becoming both revered for his skills and feared by the different crime lords. Now living only to kill until he hisself is killed until he finds salvation in the arms of a child hood friend and her rag tag crew of pirates. Can she save him or will he die in a pool of blood.
1. Chapter 1

**I AM ALIVE MWAHAHAHA. Hey guys Memnon45 here sorry for being away for so long internet was down so I couldn't update my stories so as a token of forgiveness I am bringing to you a new story. If you heard of Black Lagoon then you should like this story I hope so at least and I hope this offering appeases my readers.**

 **I do not own Black Lagoon it is owned by Rei Hiroe and if I did own Black Lagoon Rock would not be such a door mat.**

Chapter 1: Origin

 _In Tampa Bay Florida was a small beach house made from painted white and blue wood. The house had a small balcony that had a small table with a couple of chairs. The balcony is currently occupied by a tall African American man, 6 ft. tall and made entirely of muscle, buzz cut black hair and with a hard face. His entire body was covered in scars from bullets, knives, blunt objects, and signs of torture. His face is also scarred with one scar going down his left eye and one going across his cheek, he was watching the sky looking at the coming dawn. The man's name is Malik Ellis Walken former street thug, thief, hitman, convict, US Army Ranger, Delta Force soldier, and Government Assassin. Malik grew up on the tough streets of New York City to a single mom named Terisa Ellis who worked as a teacher. He spent most of his child hood running around the streets and roof tops of Hell's Kitchen be it from pranking people passing by or pick pocketing civilians and other criminals. He eventually ran into his first friend Rebecca Lee affectionately called Revy, there first meeting was rough at first but eventually became partners in crime. Malik's life turned down hill when he found out his mother was killed by a future gangster as an initiation, he became vengeful and tracked down the gang infiltrated them and killed them all but not before torturing them until they revealed who the leader was and the one who killed his mother. After systematically hunting down his mother's killers he became more violent killing criminals and corrupted police officers then stealing from them, even his friend Revy was surprised by how violent he became she then became the only person he confided in and the only person that would calm him down from his murderous rage. He eventually ran into someone who would eventually change his life, when he was trying to pick pocket another person the person he attempted to pickpocket was Bear Walken a legendary hitman. Bear impressed with the kid's skill and bravery that instead of killing him he trained him as a hitman, Malik was trained to be a master marksman and hand to hand combatant he was also trained in Kenjutsu. Malik became a very skilled hitman known for killing his contract without leaving any evidence and making his kills look like accidents. Bear eventually revealed the reason he was there was because he was looking for his lover Terisa Ellis. Shocked Malik eventually revealed that Terisa was killed in a gang initiation, in surprise Bear broke down crying at the loss of his love. Malik eventually revealed that he was Terisa's son Bear was shocked that his last night with Terisa brought about a son, Malik in anger attacked Bear and started to question where he was when they needed him. Bear revealed that he left was because in his line of work he made a lot of enemies and to protect her he left to kill his enemies and eventually return. Malik forgave him and they reconciled. Bear eventually died of old age and gave his son a gold and silver wedding ring that he was going to give to his mother and a silver chain that it was attached to. He wore it under his shirt ever since. Malik eventually became a high in demand hitman with a reputation exceeding his fathers among the different crime families of New York and was wanted by the police and other forms of law enforcement. He still hung out with Revy and their friendship grew, he found out her father would physically abuse her, eventually paying him a visit, and beating him with a baseball bat and shooting him in both his knee caps, but before he could kill him Revy said she would do it and then killed him. Revy wanted to be left alone and left her to her own devices. A day later he found out Revy was in jail for the murder of her father, when he went to see her he found out that her interrogator raped her. In a fit of rage Malik left and hunted and tortured the information out of the officer and hung him outside of the precinct but not before attaching C4 to the precinct and blowing it up to free Revy. After gunning down all the corrupt officers and letting the innocent officers leave he freed Revy and gave her enough money to leave the city start new. Malik tried to leave the city as well but was eventually arrested and sentence to life in prison, he was put in Rikers Island where both inmates and guards feared him because of not only his deeds outside of the prison but also because of how many prisoners and guards he injured and killed so they put him in solitary confinement. While in prison he educated hisself in history, mathematics, escapology, philosophy, martial arts, and meditation. The military learned about his location and impressed with his skills and after much convincing he was recruited into the US Army Rangers under the codename Maverick because of his habit of going against command of his superior officer. He became known as an expert sniper and master of stealth, he was then transferred to Delta Force. Malik eventually was taken out of Delta Force by the CIA and put into a special division known as the U.S. Security Group or A-6 to eliminate different threats both domestic and foreign basically a government assassin. He went on many missions and was known for doing the impossible and completing what most call suicide missions the type of missions that if he was caught the US will deny all knowledge of him. He eventually grew tired of his violent life, the blood that he saturated the earth with coming to mind over the years he lived, he decided he was tired of the life he was living and faked his death and went into hiding._

 _As Malik was looking back on his life and how far he has come he felt a pair of feminine hands wrapped around his chest and felt a pair of lips on his back. He turned around and wrapped his arms around the figure and looked at the woman. She had long silk like black hair and creamy skin. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and her body partially hidden by her night gown showing her hourglass figure wide hips and petite breast pressing into his chest, a gold and silver wedding band on her finger. The woman was Kagome Yashida Walken daughter of the head of the Yashida crime family, how Malik met her was during his time as an assassin for the government his assignment was to kill Kagome's father Shingen Yashida. To do that he had to tail and get information on Shingen and his organization, while gathering intel on his target he met Kagome being harassed by the son of the head of the Washimine group Takeda Washimine. Takeda was constantly trying to grope her and get her to go out with him until Malik came up and just stared at him, the look in his eyes screamed one word death. Takeda ran off but not until vowing Kagome will be his, after making sure she was all right Malik was about to continue his mission until she stopped him and offered him dinner at her home. Thinking that this will help his mission he accepted, that day he met Shingen he was an old man but still looked like he engaged in routine exercise and just by looking at him a very skilled combatant. Despite being a crime boss he showed a great amount of affection for Kagome and was surprised at Malik's presence since she never brought home a man before. Shingen greeted his daughter then asked who Malik was, Malik gave his full name which surprised Shingen he asked if his father was Bear Walken, Malik nodded in confirmation and Shingen revealed that they were trained by the same man in Kenjutsu and became rivals and friends. Malik was welcome with open arms to the Yashida clan home, during that time Malik and Kagome became closer going on simple outings and eventually dinner dates. Shingen already noticing how close his daughter was getting to Malik didn't stop her. One day the Washimine group came to the Yashida clan compound wanting to arrange a marriage between Takeda and Kagome to strengthen ties and eventually make a joint group, Takeda agreed to the plan so he could get the only woman who spurned his advances and make her his in any way possible. Kagome was against the idea because over the last few weeks she fell in love with Malik and he felt the same way, Kagome said her heart belonged to Malik, Shingen was originally going to say no since he didn't like Takeda and his womanizing ways, he also knew that the young man would make his daughters life miserable so he was happy that his daughter found someone to love just like he did when he met Kagome's mother. Takeda saying that a Gaijin has no business being involved in this matter and that she will forget all about him when they are married. Malik already not liking the upstart almost drew his gun hidden in his sleeve, but Takeda announced that he would fight Malik in a one on one duel to determine Kagome's fate, Malik responded by saying Kagome isn't a prize like in a game but a human being with a beautiful mind but he accepted just to keep her happy. The battle was quick since Takeda spent most of his time partying and chasing skirts instead of keeping his skills sharp and with an equal amount of arrogance, he was quickly defeated by Malik but Takeda being the sore loser he is tried to stab Malik in the back. Kagome tried to warn Malik but Takeda managed to slash Malik's back. Shingen tossed his sword to Malik and before Takeda could come at him again Malik sidestepped and slashed Takeda's Achilles Tendon causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor screaming in pain. Shingen told the Washimine representative to leave and never return. As Kagome was helping Malik with his wound he returned the sword given to him by Shingen, Kagome took him to the infirmary to get it looked at. When he was sewed and bandaged he told Kagome to get her father because he had a few things to tell them. Malik revealed to Shingen that he was an assassin working for the US and he was sent to kill him by his superiors and that he would understand if Shingen was going to kill him, but Kagome stood in front of Malik and said that if Shingen killed Malik he would have to kill her to. Shingen surprised both by revealing he already knew and that he was simply waiting for whether Malik would fulfill his mission or not. Malik said that after being among them for so long he could never think of killing him and hurting Kagome in such a way. Kagome happy that Malik will live kissed him in front of her father, Shingen told Malik he better take care of his little girl. A couple of months later Malik asked Shingen if he could marry Kagome and with Shingens blessing they were married. On their honeymoon Malik gave Kagome a red Shamisen that she saw in the market and Kagome gave him a katana that was commissioned by her father and the design made by her on that night they consummated their marriage. A couple of months went by and Kagome announced to her father and Malik that she was pregnant, Malik swept her up in his arms and spun her around in the air happy that she was pregnant and Shingen being more reserved hugged his daughter congratulating her and Malik on their child. Nine months passed and Kagome gave birth to a little girl that she named Mariko Shingen noticed that she looked exactly like Kagome when she was first born, Mariko had soft black curls on her head and a more caramel skin tone darker than her mother but lighter than her father. Disaster soon struck the happy couple when Takeda returned now the boss of the Washimine group and demanded that Kagome renounce her marriage to Malik and marry him, again he was denied Shingen told him to leave but before leaving Takeda demanded that Kagome marry him or there will be war between the Washimine and Yashida clans. Shingen announced to his clan they were now at war with the Washimine group, while preparations were being made for the upcoming conflict he arranged for Kagome, Malik and Kagome to leave Japan until things quiet down and the war was over. Around that time Malik faked his death so his government won't find him and he can live peacefully with his wife and daughter._

 _While Malik was reminiscing about his life and meeting Kagome she decided to ask what he was thinking. He looked at her with a loving smile and replied._

 _"_ _Just thinking about all the things that I have done and meeting you, thinking how I don't deserve this type of peace with how many lives I have taken over the years." Malik said with a sad smile on his face, he felt his wife put her hand on his cheek bringing his face down to hers and kissing him with all the passion she had and putting his mind at ease._

 _"_ _Cast aside these dark thoughts watashi no ai, you may have sent a lot of people to the afterlife but that is not you anymore. You made a great life here and you will continue to do so for me, you, Kagome and" she took his hand and brought it to her stomach Malik's eyes widened in surprise with tears coming to his eyes. our future child." Kagome finished with a soft smile, Malik smiled and kissed her with a lot of passion eventually licking her lips asking for entrance which she gave there tongues moving in tandem with one another, there moment was ruined by a quiet giggle coming from behind followed by a voice saying "eww" Kagome and Malik looked behind them to see there daughter Mariko behind one of the curtains at the balcony entrance._

 _"_ _No what are you doing up Mari?" Malik asked his giggling daughter, she just reached her hands up to her father asking to be picked up. Malik chuckled and picked her up swinging her around which caused her to giggle._

 _"_ _I heard papa and mama talking, is it true will I have a little brother or sister to play with." Mariko asked eyes full innocence and excitement. Kagome nodded and stood beside her husband. "Yes Musume in nine months we will have another addition to our little family" Kagome said with a smile as she caressed her stomach. As the family of three watched the sunrise on a new day Malik thought nothing could ruin the perfect moment with his family._

 _"_ _It wasn't your fault you know?" Kagome said completely unexpectedly, Malik blinked and looked at her._

 _"_ _What wasn't my fault?" Malik asked in a confused tone, Kagome looked up at him with a sad but loving smile._

 _"_ _Me and Mariko dying." Kagome said, the scene then changed showing the small boat house burning. Malik looked around in confusion until he looked down and saw Kagome and Mariko in his arms with bullet holes through there chest._

 _NO KAGOME MARIKO NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Malik snapped his eyes open drenched in sweat and breathing hard. It seemed to happen every night him dreaming about that night when Mariko and Kagome were killed. He went to the bathroom in his apartment and washed water on his face to wake hisself up and cool down. He looked in the mirror noticing that he hasn't changed over the years except he now had a mustache, beard and he grew his hair a little, after he washed up with a shower he put on his clothes to get ready for the day he took out some black cargo combat pants, a black button up shirts twin gun holster and steel toe boots. Once he got dressed he went to the table top that held his weapons, first he picked up a pair of M1911A1s the pistols were his personal favorite he built and customized the guns hisself, he bored the chambers, customized the triggers, and added some thread on compensators. He also added some Novak night sights, extended the barrel wells, combat hammers and combat triggers, extended the slide releases as well as added beavertail grip safeties and front cocking serrations. After examining the guns, he holstered them then picked up another gun, this one is a modified Smith and Wesson model 500 he added a Knights Armament RIS setup, a tactical flashlight, laser sight and a black suppressor. He holstered the gun in a tactical thigh holster. The last gun he picked up is another customized pistol a Glock 17 fitted with a compensator, a flared magwell and a red dot sight. He holstered it in a backup holster on his belt on the back of his waist, he then reverently picked up a katana a gift from his wife on there wedding night one of three things he recovered that night, after putting his ammunition in pockets in his cargo pants and putting magnum bullets in loops on his belt Malik put on a leather jacket (which is bullet proof) and carrying his sword in his hand he got ready to start his day. He looked around the hellhole that is Roanapur a city in Thailand that was started by soldiers that deserted the Vietnam War, it was a dying port town before all the criminal's, wannabe's and organized decided to make it there home. The criminal center of the world perfect place for someone like him to live in no one was after him, he just pissed off to many people in the states and wasn't welcome back. He walked to his car which was a black 1968 Dodge Charger R/T, as he was getting in the car and about to pull out someone knocked on the window of his car. He looked and sighed in annoyance and recognition, another one of Mr. Chin's lapdogs, Chin is a minor crime boss in Roanapur constantly running around thinking he is at the top of the food chain and is the top boss when he only feeds on scraps from the top bosses table and that he just a pawn in the grand scheme of things. Malik looked at the thug with an expression that said speak quickly or die.

"Mr. Chin wants to talk with you Mogwai." The thug said in a scared tone, like everywhere he went be it on the streets of New York, Rikers island or the battlefield he developed a reputation of doing the impossible and his name is said with fear so he was given names from the different organized crime lords of Roanapur, among the triads he is known as Mogwai meaning monster, evil spirit, devil or demon, the reason this name was given was because he could appear and disappear almost supernatural like and also the look of absolute horror that is left on his targets face, among the Cartel he is known as La Luz Mala because most of his targets in Argentina were killed in swamps and the lights represent the gunfire of his targets trying to escape. The Russians of Hotel Moscow he is known as Baba Yaga the Russians version of the Boogeyman. How he got that name was when he first did a job for a Hotel Moscow he seemed almost supernatural with the way he walked and the level of anger and hatred that he produced caused even Balalaika to shiver in fear but most call him simply Maverick the call sign he used when he was a soldier.

"Tell Chin that he can go fuck hisself, I have nothing to say to him." Malik said in a tone that dared the messenger to argue with him. In a moment of either bravery or stupidity the messenger drew a gun.

"He isn't asking Mogwai he is demanding that you come meet with him." He said still nervous, Malik looked at him with a small glare, then looked at the gun.

"You know the safety is on right, maybe you will have better luck threatening me if you can actually shoot the gun." Malik said his voice calm and level, the thug looked at the gun which would be his last mistake, Malik then pulled his arm inside the car causing the thug to hit his face and then he screamed in pain because Malik broke his wrist. Now on the ground and in pain Malik calmly got out of the car with his one M1911A1 drawn, he walked to the screaming man and pressed the gun to his eye.

"Now you are going to help me with Chin, do you understand me?" Malik asked in a calm tone, the thug nodded his head quickly.

"Ok, fuck Chin what is it that you want me to do?" the thug asked in a scared tone tears and snot coming from his eyes and nose.

"Just this." Malik said simply and pulled the trigger blowing a hole through his eye and out the back of his head staining the sidewalk in blood and brain matter. Malik sighed in annoyance and picked the man up and put him in the back of his car.

 **Mr. Chins Hotel**

Chin was pacing back and forth wondering where his messenger is and if he found Mogwai yet. Then there was a knock at his door, his men reached for there guns while one answered the door. It was the hotel manager with a package in hand with a look as if he stared death in the face and lived.

"What's in the box, hurry and open it." Chin demanded, as one of his men opened he dropped it with a shout. Inside the box was the thug he sent to bring Malik to him, his body cut to pieces with his head still intact a note in his mouth. Chin reached into the box and took the note, blood splattered on it but still readable it said only four words: Pick Up the Phone.

The phone then ringed and Chin hurried to pick it up. With a trembling had he brought the phone to his ear.

"H-Hello this is Mr. Chin." Chin said with a stutter.

"Mr. Chin, I hope you got my package." Malik said on the other line, Chin with sweat pouring down his face realized who he was talking to.

"Yes Mogwai, may I ask where you are?" Chin asked trying and failing to keep his voice level. He heard a chuckle on the other line that chilled his soul.

"Far enough where you can't see me, but close enough that I can see you and to show you I'm not bluffing." Malik said then paused. Chin heard glass breaking and a bullet went right through the head of one his men dropping him to the ground blood drenching the carpet.

"Now I am going to say this once, no one moves from there spot unless I tell them to, blink once for yes and two for no." Malik said, Chin and all his men blinked once remaining exactly where they were at.

"Now Chin I am going to say this one time, I will never work for you, send someone else after me again and the next bullet will be for you are we clear." Malik said his voice still calm. Chin simply blinked his eyes once for yes to scared to move or breath.

"I'm glad we understand one another and just so you understand that I am serious." Malik said then another bullet came into the room this time going through Chin's shoulder dropping him to the floor and causing him to scream out in pain.

 **Rooftop**

Malik lowered his sniper rifle which is a Mk 14 Mod 1 ERB with a silencer attachment. He made his way across the roof and down the fire escape where his car was parked in an alley way. He pressed a switch on his keys that caused the back seats of his car to fold back revealing a small armory in the back with one slot empty showing that was where his rifle went.

He got into the driver's seat and pulled out of the alley way and took off down the road.

"Just another day in Roanapur." Malik said with a small smirk on his face. As he was driving his phone ringed, recognizing the number he hit his Bluetooth earpiece to receive the call.

"This is Maverick, what do you want?" Malik asked, a feminine voice was heard on the other end.

"I that any way to talk to someone who has a job for you Baba Yaga?" the woman with a Russian accent asked. Malik could tell the person was smiling and wanting the conversation to be over quickly got straight to business.

"I don't have time for your fucking games Balalaika what do you want?" Malik asked in a more serious voice. Normally people that talked to her like that would be tortured then killed with there body left as a message to everyone, but Malik could get away with it because he knew Balalaika and the rest of Hotel Moscow feared him a good portion of them saw what he could on the battle field first hand others have seen his handy work when he was sent to assassinate someone and let's just say they learned quickly. But Balalaika liked how he didn't fear her and she loved the power that he generated, she knew if he became a boss he could probably run all Roanapur on fear alone.

"I have a job for you, something simple for a man of your talents." Balalaika replied, Malik waited for her to continue so he can plan and get started.

"Cut the bullshit and tell me what the job is." Malik asked, while he was driving.

"I need you to guard a company nothing difficult just help them with a delivery by offering a little extra security." Balalaika said her smile still present. Malik narrowed his eyes thinking this is a repeat mission.

"If this is another one of your drug smuggling protection deals then forget, you know what happened last time you gave me a job like that." Malik said in a tone that brokered no argument.

"No, just protect them so they can deliver a disk to me simple as that." Balalaika said, Malik thought about doing it or not.

"Fine I will do it the usual fee 10,000 now and another 10,000 once the mission is done and I will guarantee they survive." Malik said, Balalaika agreed to the price saying the cash will be ready for him to pick up and told him to go to the Yellow Flag bar and ask for Bao he will have his money and to simply wait there.

Malik then hung up the phone and made his way to the Yellow Flag.

"I said it once I will say it again just another day in Roanapur." Malik said as he made his way to the bar not knowing this job will be anything but simple.

 **There you go guys a new story something to hold you guys over till I update everything else. Hope you all enjoy and it feels good to be back. Catch you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Extra Order Assault

Malik pulled up into an alley across from the Yellow Flag bar. It wasn't much to look at, the building itself was old and looked like it was falling apart. The only attention grabber was its purple and yellow neon sign otherwise it would like most of the buildings in Roanapur. Malik got out of his car, slid his katana down his back into a well place slot in his trench coat and walked across the street.

Malik entered the bar and noticed that it wasn't yet full still early in the afternoon. There were a few people sitting at tables drinking there chosen brew and some were playing poker. Guns on the table in case someone got rowdy. Malik then walked up to the bar and called for Bao.

Bao served in the Vietnam War but like others probably deserted the war and ended up in Roanapur and opened the bar.

Bao walked up to Malik and immediately became nervous, hoping that Malik didn't come to kill anyone. Malik was assigned to assassinate a small-time drug dealer who murdered a prostitute, the man tried hiding in Bao's bar but Malik followed him and ended up in a gunfight with some of the other patrons in the bar because the target paid the other patrons to protect him. Let's just say Bao spent a lot of money cleaning the blood off his bar, getting rid of the bodies and paying to fix the bar itself after it was shot to hell. Malik gave up half his earnings to restock the alcohol Bao lost in the conflict though.

"Yes Maverick, what can I get you?" Bao asked in a nervous tone, Malik looked up at Bao.

"You received a package from Hotel Moscow did you, it is meant for me." Malik said to the scared bartender. Bao nodded and immediately went into the back to retrieve. Malik looked around the bar noticing that it was starting to fill up with customers. But Malik has been in Roanapur to long to think they are just regular civilians.

Bao then came back from the back of the bar with a yellow envelope. He slid it across the bar towards Malik, who then opened it and counted the contents. Seeing that all the money was there, he asked for a glass and bottle of Spirytus.

"The people that you are supposed to protect is a pirate group called The Lagoon Company, they normally come here to get a drink either during or after a job. I will let you know when they arrive." Bao said to Malik as he nursed his drink.

A couple of hours later Malik was on his third glass, he heard the door to the bar open. He turned around to see who it was and in walked four people. Bao

"That's Lagoon Company." Bao said as he made his rounds informing Malik along the way. Malik turned to look at the group that entered the Yellow Flag.

One was a tall African American man if it wasn't for his bald head Malik would have thought it was his father Bear. The man wore a green flak jacket, military fatigues, combat boots and a pair of sunglasses. He was also armed with a Smith and Wesson Model 629 revolve in a thigh holster.

The man next to him was a Caucasian male with blonde hair tied in a ponytail, he wore a orange Hawaiian shirt with green markings on it, tan pants and glasses.

The other man is Japanese and looked out of place in the bar, he had black hair cut short and looked around the bar like someone was going to kill him. He wore a white dress shirt with a green tie and blue slack pants.

The last member of the group was a woman Chinese by the looks of her. She wore US military boots, very short cut of jeans making them look like daisy duke shorts that were unbuttoned the only thing holding up was a webbing belt used by the US army and a black crop top, that left her belly exposed. She also was armed with two Beretta 92FS secured in brown leather cross draw shoulder holsters and fingerless gloves. On her arm is a tribal tattoo that reaches all the way to her neck. But the thing that stood out the most about the woman was her hair, Malik recognized that purple hair color, it was his childhood friend and occasional partner in crime Revy.

Malik decided to wait he remembered he had a job to do and that there was plenty of time to catch up later. Bao walked back over again and told him the names of the African American man and the blonde Caucasian which were Dutch and Benny.

The group went to the bar to get a drink. The men ordered beer while Revy ordered a glass and bottle of Bacardi. Malik returned to his drink and acted like nothing was wrong, until Revy turned to Malik.

"Huh Spirytus that's some heavy shit there. Few drink it here." Revy said not recognizing him. Malik turned to Revy seeing that she became even more attractive like he thought she would.

"That's because most of the people here fucking light weights that they can't handle it. I see your chosen poison is Bacardi also heavy stuff, I sometimes mix it with my own to get real shit faced." Malik said with a chuckle. Revy impressed slid the bottle over.

"Show me, I got to see if you're telling the truth or not. Besides if your lying I get the pleasure of knowing you just like these other bastards here all talk and no bite." Revy said with a sinister look, wanting to see if Malik will chicken out.

Malik grabbed the bottle of Bacardi and mixed it along with the Spirytus, once the glass was full he drank the whole thing in one gulp only showing slight signs of reacting to the alcohol. All he did was shake his head and turned to stare at her with a smirk.

"I don't normally drink like this since I have a job to do but I will make an exception this time." Malik said and returned to his drink.

Revy was shocked, she thought this guy was like the other men in Roanapur. Talk a big game to impress the ladies but in reality is all talk, she also couldn't shake the feeling like she knows this man from somewhere but immediately dismissed it when one of the men asked about why there is a gun on every table and what type of bar it was.

The African American man explained how Roanapur got started and kind of thrived into a city for all occupations. Malik heard glass breaking and saw the typical fight that happens in The Yellow Flag he turned back to his drink listening in on the many types of people that came here for a new life so to speak. The Japanese man started muttering to hisself probably in a daze about the fact that he is literally in a den of thieves and cut throats.

Dutch got out of his seat saying he was making a call, Benny then turned to the Japanese man and told him not to bother figuring out what type of man he is.

Benny then told the Japanese man how he somehow pissed off the FBI and Mafia at the exact same time, with Revy stepping in and saving him. Malik thought how lucky or unlucky depending on who you asked Benny was because Malik knew if he was assigned to kill him, he wouldn't be around right now.

So deep in his thoughts he just now noticed that Revy and the Japanese guy got into a drinking contest. Seeing this brought memories of the times they used to compete with one another.

"And here I thought you hated confrontation." Benny said with a deadpan. Malik started to chuckle drawing Benny's attention to him.

"You will be surprised with how many times people surprise you. Never take things at face value because some people are not always what they seem." Malik said finishing his glass, Benny than looked at Malik with fear recognizing him right away because the sword strapped to his back since only one person in Roanapur is known for having a sword.

"Revy do you know who that is?" Benny said in fear drawing her and the Japanese man's attention.

"Just a guy who knows how to hold his liquor why?" Revy asked slightly intoxicated because the blush on her cheeks.

"Th-That's Maverick!" Benny stuttered out quick and a little load. All voices died down after that. All the patrons looked at the person with the sword on his back and slowly got out of there chairs. Some headed for the exits and some reaching for weapons.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I would hate to kill all of you idiots reaching for weapons and causing Bao to shovel out more cash. So just sit down and return to what you were doing." Malik said calmly and releasing a little bit of killing intent.

Everyone returned to their tables acting like nothing happened and continued what they were doing not wanting to get on Malik's bad side. Malik then turned to Benny with annoyed look causing the hacker to flinch.

"You really need to keep your voice down, let's all relax return to our drinks and talk like regular customers." Malik said to the group.

Revy was reaching for her Beretta on the counter but she suddenly felt cold steel on her exposed stomach, she looks down and noticed a gun pointed at her stomach cocked and ready to fire.

"Now I would hate to have to kill someone as beautiful as you. But I will if you reach for that gun." Malik said his voice perfectly level but it was just as cold as the gun he has pointed at her. But despite everything she blushed slightly at being called beautiful but immediately forced it back down.

"Now you see I am currently doing a job and I can't do that if you try to kill me." Malik said holstering his gun.

"Benny how do you know this guy." Revy said as she looked at her fellow pirate. Benny then told her about how Malik was serving a life sentence on Rikers Island, how he was offered to serve in the military and how he became a government assassin.

"Then he just resurfaced in Roanapur doing assassination and bodyguard work, when reports say that he was dead." Benny finished after explaining the whole thing.

"Let's just say I am a hard man to kill." Malik said refilling his glass and drinking it in one gulp.

"So, what are you doing here, you're not here you said you had a job what is it? Revy asked the man, now that she knows who he is her interest has been piqued. Malik turned to her before replying.

"Balalaika sent me to protect you guys and I never fail a job like this not starting now." Malik said, then he looked behind him and a couple of grenades were tossed into the bar.

"Get to cover or you're going to be talking out of your ass!" Malik shouted jumping behind the bar with Revy following him. The grenades went off and were followed with gunfire from assault rifles killing people trying to hide or escape. The assault wouldn't let up it seemed when one ran out of bullets someone always took there place not letting up the assault.

Malik took his two customized Colt M1911A1 pistols out, getting ready when the assault let up. The Japanese man crawled behind the bar bumping into Revy who was calmly finishing her drink without a care in the world.

"Revy if these assholes are your friends you better deal with them!" Bao yelled over the gunfire at Revy who wasn't threatened at all by the pissed off bartender who was also armed with a shotgun, a deadly combination in Malik's book.

"Don't know them." Revy said taking a sip from her drink. Malik just now noticed that the bullets seemed to be bouncing off the bar. A regular bar wouldn't last this long and the people hiding behind one would have been shredded to pieces.

"Wow, you bulletproofed the bar." Revy said sounding impressed, even Malik was impressed at the bartender's ingenuity.

"Yup it can handle up to 50 caliber." Bao said to the impressed gunslinger.

The man called Dutch did a role call to see if his crew is still breathing. He got an ok from Revy, a confirmation from Benny with him running right by him to get out of the line of fire. He asked for someone named Rock who turns out to be the Japanese man they walked in with. He responded by saying he was dead and that there all dead and saying how it isn't fair that he is in this situation making Malik want to put a bullet in him for acting like a bitch, but he was hired to protect the whole crew. He then called out my name to see if I was still breathing, I guess Balalaika informed him on the job I was sent to do, I gave a confirmation that I was still breathing.

"Don't cry dipshit, don't you know you got to enjoy life or it will slip away." Revy said as she slid the slide of her Beretta chambering a round. Another grenade was tossed into the bar and it went off causing Dutch to get to cover.

"Revy, I think now's a good time to show them why you are called Two-Hands." Dutch said from across the way, Malik saw a sadistic look appear on Revy's face with a blood thirst grin.

The attackers came in with there leader telling them to secure the building. Malik thought he recognized that voice, it wasn't until he continued to speak that he put the pieces together.

"I heard voices, and there is nothing I hate more than survivors." The leader said, Malik recognized him now he was there that night, when they attacked his family, when they killed Kagome and Mariko. Malik gritted his teeth so hard he tasted blood, he gripped his guns so hard that his knuckles ached. He was so caught up in his anger that he didn't notice Revy shaking him.

"Hey Maverick you in there because we can sure use your help man." Revy said breaking him out of his memory, Malik turned to her the look of absolute rage still on his face, Revy felt the anger rolling off him in waves but he nodded his head. Dutch laid down a suppressing fire drawing the mercenaries attention to him while Revy jumped over the bar and while she was in the air fired her Berettas taking a few them out.

Malik followed her and fired off his colts, shooting a few in the head and one in the balls, he put him out of his misery soon after. Malik grabbed another merc using him as a meat shield as he continued towards the bar, Malik then dropped the now dead merc he used and got back behind the bar and reloaded both his cults which were now empty. As he reloaded his guns he heard how this wasn't the only time she destroyed his bar, which to Malik wasn't surprising since they both caused a lot of damage while they were in New York.

Malik then closed his eyes concentrating until all sounds seemed muted, the sound of gunfire, the sound of the screaming and dying, until all was quiet. Malik then jumped over the bar in perfect focus shooting the mercs until he made his way over to Revy who was smiling like she was having the time of her life.

Revy looked over at Malik, she noticed he was deep in concentration firing his colts at the mercs and dodging from cover to cover, everytime he got behind cover he always put a fresh mag into his pistols and was firing away again killing them by the score. She now knew how he became the most feared killer in Roanapur. It was like he thrived in conflicts like these, still she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

Dutch was telling Rock how he thinks it's best for them to part ways, but Rock being the little bitch that he is was complaining how it wasn't fair and to take him with them. Dutch agreed and told the rest of us that it was time to go. Malik inwardly was pissed off that he was protecting someone who he wasn't hired to protect. The last time that happened he killed the extra weight and demanded extra payment on his wasted time. Balalaika heard about what he did to the last boss and that he wasn't afraid to extend the same treatment to her, basically she will agree or else.

The group went out the back where they were met by two extra mercs probably watching the exit in case anyone came out that way. Dutch gunned one of them down with his revolver, just as he was about to kill the other one a bullet went right through his head, he turned around and noticed Malik with his gun raised.

"You know I had that covered, right?" Dutch said not annoyed though, Malik walked by him not saying anything to Dutch and went across the street. Benny showed up with a car and told them to get in, the rest of Lagoon Company piled into the car and drove off heading towards the harbor.

Malik appeared next to them a couple of minutes later in his car driving next to them. Revy looked out the window to see what there bodyguard was driving.

"Nice ride I have to say I might have to get into your line of work so I can afford that." Revy said impressed by the ride.

Malik simply nodded at her focused on the road but also getting his rage back under control. Who would have thought that after two years the last man that had caused him to experience the worst pain imaginable would come to him. Malik knew that the next time they meet only one would walk away alive.

They arrived at the harbor where there ship was docked, Malik put his car somewhere safe, but only an idiot would think to jack it. Malik added a counter measure to the car so in case someone did get brave they would receive a nasty surprise.

A few hours later Malik was now on the ship sailing for the meeting place they had with Balalaika, Malik was getting some air watching the early morning sunrise. Malik reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses with orange lenses, a gift from his father Bear, he put them on and continued to watch the sunrise. He felt someone nudge him and he looked to see it was Revy.

"What are you doing up here." Revy asked not really caring just wanting to get some information out of the assassin.

"Just watching the sunrise, wondering if this is my last." Malik responded, Revy snickered under her breath.

"You're not going to go up and die on us, now are you?" Revy asked, Malik gave a small grin and shook his head negative.

"That man the leader of the mercs did something to me that is unforgivable." Malik said to the gunslinger.

"What was it, what did he do?" Revy asked now curious, she noticed Malik's face harden in a fearsome scowl, he turned to her and said to her with barely contained rage.

"He didn't kill me." Malik said to her and walked away, leaving Revy where she was to her thoughts. Revy soon returned inside the ship to get in contact with Rocks company.

Malik was still outside cleaning his guns and checking how many clips he had left. He used four clips all together and had two left but he got three more extra clips from his car. As he got done cleaning his guns and checking his ammo, Rock came up from the ship and started throwing up over the side.

"Guess negotiations didn't go so well." Malik said underneath his breath. Revy followed him almost looking sorry for him.

"They weren't worried about ditching you, I guess I can sympathize. Anyway, there goes the ransom which means I don't get a bonus, but is all that really enough to make you throw up." Revy said to the now distraught company worker who looked close to tears.

"Just leave me alone all right." Rock said wiping his nose trying to hold back tears. Revy then listened into her earpiece, and she looked around until she stopped. Malik followed her gaze and noticed a gunship.

"It's a gunship at medium altitude." Revy said into the earpiece. The boat moved faster to escape the helicopter. Revy then tossed a Heckler and Koch G3A3 battle rifle to Rock who held it like it was going to blow up in his face. Malik annoyed snatched the rifle out of his hands.

"Get your ass down to the hold if you're not going to help." Malik shouted at the former company man. Malik started firing at the helicopter with Revy also firing a Gepard Anti Material Rifle at the helicopter, with Rock telling them to shoot it down the whole time. Revy shouted at him to shot up and informed him he was hiding underneath a torpedo.

Malik was focused on taking down the helicopter until he heard Revy shout again.

"You dumbass." Revy yelled in disbelief. Malik turned around and saw Rock putting on a life preserve vest and preparing to jump over board.

"I had it with you guys, I'm getting the hell out of here." Rock said until he looked up and was tackled by Revy onto the ship.

"You limp dick son of a bitch. You're running away?" Revy asked Rock who just shouted asking why he had to suffer the way he does and that he can't take it anymore.

The helicopter made another pass this time managing to hit the ship but not doing much damage just a few holes where the slugs went through. Malik dodged a few of the rounds but dropped the battle rifle he took from Rock.

"Damn it you all seem to think you can do or say whatever you want to me." Rock shouted as he was sat on by Revy. Malik wasn't sure if he was talking to the crew or about his old coworkers and boss.

"Everyone, even my damn boss." Rock continued to rant and rave as he prepared to throw the rifle into the ocean. But Malik having enough of his bitchy attitude rip the assault rifle from Rocks hands and punched him in the face breaking his nose and causing it to bleed.

"QUIT ACTING LIKE SUCH A BITCH, I HAVE HEARD ONLY NOTHING BUT COMPLAINTS FROM YOU. SAYING HOW IT'S NOT FAIR AND WHY YOU HAVE TO SUFFER. WELL GUESS WHAT BUDDY LIFE ISN'T FAIR LIFE IS MEANT TO TEST OUR RESOLVE TO DO WHAT IS NECESARRY TO SUCCEED AND YOU THINK YOUR SUFFERING THERE ARE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD SUFFERING JUST AS MUCH AND GREATER THAN YOU HAVE. THERE ARE PEOPLE WISHING THEY COULD BE WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS COMPLAIN. SO YOU CAN EITHER HELP US SO WE CAN ALL LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER SUNRISE OR I CAN JUST GO AND SEE HOW FAR YOU GET!" Malik shouted at the now terrified Rock, Malik walked by him and towards Revy giving her the rifle.

"I thought you were going to kill him, to tell you the truth I rather you would." Revy asked the hired gun, Malik looked at her and simply said.

"I don't like to waste bullets." Malik said simply and disappeared into the ship.

The assembled crew now noticed that they stopped firing and is herding them into a channel that would make it difficult to avoid fire. Dutch tried to steer the ship away but the helicopter fired at them making sure they headed into a river channel.

The crew were heading deeper into the channel but they were trapped by a waterfall. Dutch made it known that there only option was to head back the way they came and probably die. Rock then came up with a plan to use the Torpedoes on the ship and most of the crew thought he was crazy. But Rock just smiled a confident grin on his face as he told them his plan. They headed back the way they came everyone in position to do their jobs

"Rock you know what you got to do right?" Dutch asked over comms, Rock nodded holding up a flare gun.

"If they fire a missile a shoot the signal flare away from the boat." Rock said relaying the instructions Dutch gave him. Dutch gave a confirmation that that was indeed right. He then told Revy to send them an 'invitation' to play Chicken. Revy responded by reloading the Anti-Material rifle she used before and started firing. Malik noticed that they took the bait and they fired the homing missiles. Revy told Rock to then fire the flare gun. Malik noticed the missiles change targets from the ship to the flare, both exploding on impact.

"Well, that takes care of that problem." Malik said from inside the ship. Benny then called Rock and Revy and told them to get back inside for safety.

Dutch put more speed on the boat, the boat launched into the air and Dutch fired both torpedoes at the helicopter hitting it and causing the helicopter to crash into the river. Dutch came to and checked hisself over before asking if everyone was all right.

"Fucking hell, made it this time but I am not doing that again." Revy said with a sigh. Revy was in a unflattering position on someone, she noticed a pair of legs and sat up grinding against someone.

"Revy normally I wouldn't mind having a woman on me like this but now is not the time." Malik said to Revy who was still in the reverse cowgirl position. Revy blushed and quickly got off Malik.

"Let's pretend that didn't happen, agreed? Malik asked, Revy nodded her head still slightly blushing and not looking Malik in the eye. Everyone was breathing and Rock was knocked out with a smile on his face.

Malik went topside to survey the damage until he noticed someone in the water, it was the Captain. Malik knew his real name as William Johns dishonorably discharge for a massacre in Liberia. Malik pulled him out of the water still alive but barely.

"What are you going to do with him." Revy said coming up behind Malik noticing the man they thought they killed.

"You'll see when we get to port." Malik said simply taking the unconscious man below decks. A couple of hours later the crew and Malik made it to port and Dutch delivered the disc to Balalaika. Who in turn gave the disc to Rocks boss who payed Balalaika for the disc, Malik already copied the data on it and planned to let the media have it as an anonymous tip. Balalaika then turned to Malik and gave him his payment plus a bonus eleven thousand because Rock was a part of Lagoon Company.

"Ah excellent work Maverick as always you complete a job perfectly. Now I must be off I have a little business deal to take care of." Balalaika said to the hired gun who only nodded as she drove off. Malik then went over to the Captain who was now wide awake.

"Well now I didn't think a hitman would have a soft heart, why did you save me?" The Captain asked Malik. Malik only punched him in the face and asked him does he remember killing a family and Tampa Bay Florida.

"Yeah I remember used the money to start my outfit why?" The Captain said, Malik said nothing he found a random car and tied the Captain to the seat the members of Lagoon company listening to everything.

"Why, what do you want? Speak to me speak." The Captain stopped talking and just looked at Malik finally putting the pieces together. Malik got some duct tape from the trunk of the car.

"Well I'll be if it isn't Malik Walken." The Captain said, Revy heard the name and gasped. Seeing her childhood friend the only one she had that helped her escape New York. Dutch also gasped but not because he knew Malik but because of his last name Walken.

"I knew it, I knew I knew you. But it can't be you, we killed you dead and left your body in the house to burn." The captain started rambling on and on about how 'there isn't no coming back from the dead. Malik took one of the captains grenades, pulled the pin and dropped it on the seat where his crotch is. He started the car and watched take off down the pier and blow up as it hit the water.

Malik then walked up to Lagoon company Revy tried to swing on him, Malik let her vent her anger until she started to cry into his chest asking why didn't she tell him he was alive. Malik just held her.

"I'm sorry Rev, I didn't know you were working for Lagoon company until today. Even if I did, you found some great people to call friends you didn't need someone like me messing that up." Malik said calmly.

"Your my best friend you dumb-ass, do you know how many sleepless nights I had wondering if you were still out there. I spent all this time thinking my best friend was dead." Revy said some tears still pouring down her face, Malik wiped her tears away and hugged her again.

"Hey, dry those tears where is that sadistic smile that I came to know. That's the Revy I want to see the quirky killer that I came to care about." Malik said, Revy stopped her crying but a hiccup came out every now and then. Malik let her go but was stopped by Dutch.

Dutch stared at Malik the features falling into place. He then started to speak.

"Tell me do you know a man named Bear Walken?" Dutch asked Malik, Malik became curious wondering how Dutch knows his father.

"I'm his son, he met my mom in New York and nine months later here I am. I didn't meet him until I was teenager though. Why do you ask?" Malik asked the Vietnam veteran, Dutch removed his glasses and said something that surprised everyone.

"Because he is my older brother, I'm you Uncle Dutch Walken." Dutch said causing Revy to jaw drop, Rock to scratch his head wondering who there talking about and Benny to faint. Malik said only a few words.

"Holy Shit." Malik said causing Dutch to chuckle.

 **Surprise bet a few of you weren't expecting that were you. Bear Walken is from the anime Gungrave if you look at Bear and compare him to Dutch they look kind of the same. Except Bear has hair and he's older and Dutch is bald. Well I hope you enjoyed that guys and see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Black Lagoon I only own my oc.**

Chapter 3: Death of a Fool

Malik was currently on a job, an assassination. Just like back in the good old days in A-6. Malik had his Mk 14 Mod 1 ERB silenced sniper rifle trained on a gun smuggler, this job came directly from the Rip Off Church. The guys doing the deal were claiming to be from the church a few dressed up in "holy" raiment. Selling poorly made hardware to redirect business from the church to some small time up and comer. So, Malik got a call from Yolanda telling him to take care of it, not only is he getting paid hundred grand for this job but if he makes the death look gruesome as an example to others that want to fuck with the church, he will get a discount on his ammunition and any other purchases from the church.

"Ok, you bastard just hurry up and stop talking." Malik said waiting for the opportune moment when the dealer stops talking to the buyer so he can put a bullet in between his eyes. When the talking was done and they shook hands finally agreeing on a price, Malik squeezed the trigger.

The buyer dropped to the ground with a bullet between his eyes, a pool of blood already forming. Malik angled his rifle and shot again this time hitting the dealer in the chest. The guards there a total of nine each pulled out weapons and started aiming around the area looking for the shooter and a few even aimed at each other accusing the other of a double cross. Malik didn't even give them a chance to blink he aimed his rifle at one of the cars hitting the gas tank and causing an explosion.

At that point all hell broke loose and both groups started shooting at one another, Malik got up from his area a roof on a small building and went to his charger and pressed the mechanism to put his rifle back in its usual spot. He then drew both his colts from there holsters and went back to the battle. Now there were a total of nine men left out of the eighteen before. Malik found cover and started firing his guns. He hit two of them in the head dropping them just like the buyer. Malik then fired again hitting one in the leg and the other in the spine. He finished them both off with a well-placed head shot. The remaining five now seeing someone killing there guys started returning fire at Malik who quickly got to cover.

Now it was nothing but chaos with the remaining smugglers and the buyer's men trying to kill the assassin. As Malik was still firing his cell phone went off, he cursed under his breath and pressed a button on the ear piece in his ear.

"Whoever the fuck this is I'm busy right now." Malik growled out as he fired hitting another guy in the neck. The man clutched at his throat to stop his blood from coming out. He died with a gurgle his hand s still clutching his throat.

"Who the fuck do you think you talking to Malik?" A voice now revealed to be Revy said on the other line. Malik cursed his luck, in any other situation he would be happy to talk to Revy but since he is currently on a job now is not the time.

"Revy what the fuck is it, I'm busy right now." Malik said to his childhood friend.

"We were supposed to meet at the Yellow Flag for drinks tonight, did you forget?" Revy asked and even though Malik can't see her, he knows she has an angry expression on her face. Malik didn't remember anything about going to the Yellow Flag tonight that's why he took the job, it was supposed to be simple, kill the buy and dealer as well as there men, make sure it sends a message, collect his fee and go home.

"Revy, I don't know what goes on in your mind but we never agreed to go to the Yellow Flag tonight." Malik said as he popped out of cover again and shot another couple of the guards in the throat. Now there were two left.

"Well I'm saying you are coming to the Yellow Flag tonight so finish up with what you're doing and meet us over there now." Revy demanded and hung up the phone, Malik was at appalled he killed clients and partners for talking to him like that, but instead he finds himself agreeing to meet her and the rest of Lagoon Company at the bar.

With a sigh Malik then, popped out of cover again and killed the last two guards, one with a well-placed head shot and the remaining one with a bullet in his eye, Malik then reloaded his guns. Malik then went to check the bodies to make sure there dead, once he got to the dealer he noticed he was still alive.

Malik turned him over with his foot and picked him up by his robes. The man was unremarkable except for a tattoo over his eye of a dragon. Malik recognized him immediately one of Chin's lapdogs.

"Alright asshole, I know who you work for and you know what I can do. So why don't you tell me why Chin wants to give the Rip Off Church a bad rep?" Malik asked the thug, the thug then spat in Malik's face.

Malik then wiped his face and took out a knife. He then slowly sliced off the man's fingers and asked the question again. Once slicing off the man's fingers and taking his eye the thug revealed that thanks to Hotel Moscow taking over the major trade routes, business has been going bad for Chin. Chin decided to take over the arms smuggling ring and in order to do that he figured taking ruining the Rip Off Church would help.

"Thanks for the information, now I have a job to complete." Malik said as he took out his remaining eye and in mid scream he took the man's tongue and slit his throat. Malik then carried the body to his car and drove to a billboard in the street to hang the body. Malik then called Yolonda and told her the job was complete and the money was sent to his account.

Malik then made his way to the Yellow Flag, as soon as he got there and entered the bar the patrons started looking in his direction, he gave them a glare and they returned to their drinks. The Lagoon Company was already at the bar drinking, Malik made his way to Bao and ordered a bottle of Spiritus.

"About time you got here, what were you doing?" Revy asked him, Malik then turned to Revy with a glare.

"I was busy, be thankful that I am here now Revy. Don't make plans in your mind and think I know it as well." Malik said to her, Revy now angry slams her bottle down and turns to the assassin.

"Well, sorry for wanting to catch up with my old friend. Why are you acting like this towards me, you were never like this back in New York?" Revy asked him, Malik got up and grabbed the bottle.

"Times changed Revy, I don't have to explain my actions to you. To think someone will not change over the years is the mind of a fool and that's how your acting like a fool." Malik said and left the Yellow Flag.

Revy was left shocked, nobody talked to her like that and lived. But she couldn't believe her friend would change so much, she went to go get him but she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to kill the person only to see Dutch.

"Leave him be Revy, he has his own demons to deal with." Dutch said even though he doesn't say it he is worried for his nephew. Dutch and Revy tried to find his home but no one knows, since no one in Roanapur willing sought Maverick at his base and only communicated with him over the phone.

"Still Dutch aren't you curious on what he went through and why he is the way he is. The last time he was like this was when his mom died and I think something similar happened over the years." Revy said as she was still staring at the door Malik walked through.

"He will tell us in his own time Revy, even though it's hard you have to have patience." Dutch said as he too looked at the door Malik left out of.

 **At Malik's base**

Malik sat in a chair in his office drinking out of the bottle of Spiritus, with tears in his eyes. He was staring at a picture of him, Kagome and Mariko.

"I miss you both so much, there are days where I just want to end it all of it." Malik said, he then took out one of his guns and stared at it. He put it to his head and just when he was about to pull the trigger he felt a wisp of a hand on his, he looked up and saw his wife Kagome wearing a pure white kimono. She lowered his hand and stared at him with nothing but sadness and love in her eyes.

"It's not your time yet my love, there is still much for you to do." Kagome said to him, Malik then started to laugh an insane kind of laugh.

"This Spiritus must be getting to me, ok I will play along. Kagome there is no place for me where you are. I have taken so many lives, my place in hell is already reserved. She then looked at Malik that sad look on her face.

"No, there is a place for you. Now rest don't do this to yourself." Kagome said to him, Malik didn't know why but he then started feeling drowsy. He then slumped forward in his desk and fell asleep.

 **The Next Day**

Malik heard his alarm go off, to him it sounded like a heard of elephants were doing the conga line on head. He got up from his chair and went to his kitchen to make hisself some Miso soup to help with his hangover. After eating he decided to do a little weapons maintenance, some training and looking through his phone to see if he got any new assignments.

As he was going through his phone, he noticed he got a message from Revy. He hit the play button to hear the message.

"Hey Malik, look I'm not good at this so I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm sorry, I was being a bitch and I should have called and asked you on whether you wanted to come out for drinks. Also saying how you changed was a bad call to him, because I can tell something bad happened in the previous years. So why don't you come down to the office to talk." Revy said over the message.

Malik got change out of his clothes and changed into a white t shirt, black jeans, steel toe boots and a light jacket. He walked out of his base and walked down the street to Lagoon Company which unknown to them was a couple blocks away.

While walking he saw Dutch talking to Mr. Chin, whatever was being discussed Dutch didn't show much interest in what he was saying. Dutch then walked away from the small-time crime boss with Chin leaning out of his car with the final word.

"You won't get any second chances, Dutch." Chin shouted at his retreating figure.

"And you won't get any second chances with us, Mr. Chin. Use your head to survive, later. Dutch said as he walked away from Chin without turning back. Chin spat out at the sidewalk and was about to drive off but then he saw Malik, he froze and a sneer. Chin then had his driver drive away from the area leaving the two alone.

"Hey nephew, you alright you looked real pissed at Revy last night." Dutch said to his nephew as he walked up to him. Malik fell into line beside his uncle and they just walked both not caring about the destination.

"Well Revy should have realized I'm not the same street tough she knew in New York. Being sent to jail, then the military and then a hitman tends to do that." Malik replied to his uncle with a visible glare on his face.

"What branch did you serve in and why the military?" Dutch asked wanting to know more about his nephew. Malik then looked in the sky and remembered why he accepted the deal.

"The Army Rangers and then finally Delta Force. It was either be an "honorable" soldier or serve a life sentence, I chose the latter. I would rather die with a gun in my hand then in a cold dark cage." Malik said to Dutch with a hardened look in his eyes.

"They put you in the hole, didn't they?" Dutch asked him, Malik then started to chuckle at the question before turning to his uncle a dark look in his eye.

"That was my assigned cell, after killing a good majority of the inmates and guards." Malik said to his uncle, Dutch looked at him shocked that they would make the hole his assigned cell.

"After that someone from Langley came and offered me a deal. Serve in the armed forces or spend the rest of my days in a cell." Malik said to him, then he started chuckling.

"They found they could teach me little on how to kill or shoot a gun. Eventually the government thought I would operate in a more behind the scenes environment, I was recruited into A-6 and found myself assassinating Smugglers, Dictators, Kingpins, terrorist and Crime bosses." Malik informed his uncle, Dutch was surprised that is quite a rap sheet after all since doing all that from his teens to his twenties is surprising.

Malik and Dutch continued there walk and came upon three prostitutes. None of them being very attractive at all. One of them looked up and called to Dutch.

"Hi, Dutch. Why don't you drop some money onto us from time to time?" She asked him, Dutch continued walking but took the time to respond.

"I know what's inside your bottles. I shipped them here, after all." Dutch said as he continued to walk. She then turned to Malik but he held his hand up.

"Not interested miss, besides I don't want to catch anything you without a dought have." Malik said albeit rudely. The woman looked down in disappointment.

"You know that wasn't very gentleman like." Dutch said to Malik, Malik only gave a sneer as he turned to his uncle.

"Women like that are traps waiting to happen, I don't want to catch anything that can impede my health or worse." Malik said to his uncle, they continued there talk and walk, until Malik got a text on his phone.

"Unc, I got to go Balalaika has a job for me. Tell Revy I will talk to her when I get back." Malik said to Dutch.

"Ok, nephew I will see you later." Dutch said to him, Malik then walked down a different street back to his home to get his car. Once he got in the car and started it he sat and thought for a minute.

"Balalaika usually calls me when there is a job that needs to be done. She never texts me, says she prefers to hear my voice when we conduct business." Malik thought in his head, he pressed a button in his car that allowed the back seats to flip over and show his miniature armory, he picked two assault rifles out and placed them in the front seat.

One was a Colt M4A1 Carbine with a M203 grenade launcher the other gun taken out was a FN SCAR-H CQC with a MasterKey. He then went inside and put on his vest and made sure there was extra ammunition for the assault rifles and made sure he had more ammunition for his colts.

Malik left his house and went to his car on his way to meet with Balalaika, the meeting place was an old warehouse, Malik pulled in through an open garage door and got out of his car. Balalaika was already there with a few of bodyguards waiting for Malik to arrive.

"Ah, Maverick what did you need to discuss with me?" Balalaika asked the assassin, Malik then had a puzzled look on his face.

"You called me, saying you had a job for me." Malik said to her, Balalaika had a smirk on her face. Like Malik she already suspected a setup which is why she had her best guards with her. Malik then gave a sigh and went back to his car opened both doors and reached for the carbine.

"Balalaika you will need this." Malik said as he tossed the rifle to her and the ammunition. She caught the gun and ammunition strapping the ammunition to her red dress in the rig and had her men take defensive positions around the warehouse.

Malik took the Scar and hid behind the door of his car, waiting for whoever planned this. They didn't have to wait long before the doors to the warehouse were blown open and the men that entered opened fire at Malik's car.

Malik, Balalaika and her guards were waiting behind their cover waiting for the moment until they stopped firing. When they eventually stopped firing, Malik and the others popped behind cover and opened up on the would-be assassins. A few went down before they could reload there guns, Malik fired his gun in short burst preserving ammo and killing a good number of them.

Balalaika and her men fired like organized soldiers which they were since the men of Hotel Moscow are former soldiers in Russia's military. As Malik was firing he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a bead on Balalaika. He ran to her and tackled her to the ground, he let out a shout of pain as he was shot in the shoulder. He fired his SCAR with one arm taking out the sniper. More men started coming from the other side of the warehouse and Balalaika who was covering Malik fired her grenade launcher at the reinforcements killing a good portion of them before her men killed the rest of them.

Seeing there reinforcements get decimated by the better trained crime boss and her guards renewed there assault to kill them. Malik got up and braced hisself against the car and told Balalaika to cover him. Malik then used a knife he kept in his boot and dug it in to get the bullet out, he managed to get it out and wrapped the wound up with a ripped portion of his jacket.

He then got up reloaded his scar and returned fire. Malik then got a call, he pressed a button on his ear piece.

"Whoever this is now isn't the right time!" Malik shouted over the gunfire, he took out another of the assassins.

"MALIK, WHATS HAPPENING OVER THERE?" Revy shouted over the phone, Malik felt a sense of déjà vu over this situation reminded him of what happened the previous night.

"Revy someone set me and Balalaika up. We have been holed up in an abandoned warehouse." Malik said over the phone as one of the assassins managed to get close with a knife. Malik swiveled on the floor and used his MasterKey and blew the man away with it and returned fire.

"Malik we just got ambushed ourselves but we killed them all. Tell me where you're at." Revy said over the phone, Malik then turned and fired at another assassin that was sneaking up over Balalaika.

"You won't make it in time Revy, we will be fine just stay away." Malik said over the phone as he fired at more of the assassins, whoever hired these guys that wanted them dead are they are sure trying hard.

"No, we are coming to get you. Just hold out a little longer." Revy said. Malik then turned to fire at more of the assassins until he saw a grenade land at his feet.

"FRAG OUT, GET BACK GET BACK!" Malik shouted, Malik and Balalaika ran for cover. Balalaika and her guards were already a good distance away. Malik was far but still close to the grenade. The grenade went off and Malik was sent flying.

The air was knocked out of his body, his clothes were ripped and his vision swam. Balalaika ran back and dragged his body while her guards covered them. Malik's vision was starting to fade, he saw one of Balalaika's guards go down. Malik's vision then faded to black, all the while hearing the shouts of the assassins and Balalaika's men and finally the sound of bullets being fired.

 **Lagoon Company**

FRAG OUT, GET BACK GET BACK!" Malik shouted over the phone before it went dead.

"Malik, Malik answer me damn it." Revy shouted, desperate to hear his voice again. Revy hasn't done something since she was a kid. She started to cry, tears of anger and anguish. Anger for him dying and anger for not telling him she was sorry.

DUTCH, YOU BETTER PUSH THIS JUNK HEAP INTO OVER DRIVE NOW!" Revy shouted at the leader of Lagoon Company.

"I'm making her go as fast as I can Revy be patient." Dutch said, he may not show it but he was worried about his nephew. He just started to connect to him and he didn't want to lose him so soon.

" _You better not die on me son, survive for as long as you can where coming for you."_ Dutch thought in his head as he pushed the old boat as far as it can go.

 **Mr. Chin's Hotel**

Mr. Chin was rushing around his room packing his bags with money, jewelry and other valuables. Chin realized his attempted hit on the lagoon company failed.

"Damn it! That stingy Luak. He's failed me." Chin said aloud to hisself. Still packing valuables in his suit case.

"That idiot. I'd like to see the mother who would bring up a child to be like that." Chin said unaware of the footsteps out in the hall way outside his hotel door.

"He shoved a burner up my ass and then conveniently croaked." Chin said to hisself as he closed his suitcase and made for the door.

"Things couldn't be worse! I'd like to kill that Luak myself, al over again." Chin said, but before he opened the door he smirked and thought how much fame he would receive in the criminal underworld for killing Malik.

"I may not have killed Dutch and his company but at least I killed that fry faced bitch and Mogwai." Chin said he then opened the door and froze, on the other side of the door was not only Balalaika and Hotel Moscow but also Malik alive and well.

"Mogwai, how are you alive. You should be dead with the number of assassins I sent after you." Chin said as he dropped his suitcase and backed away slowly. Malik slowly and menacingly approached the cowering crime boss.

"I have to say Chin, you got balls and guts. Unfortunately for you I have to rip them out." Malik said as he continued to walk to the scared man.

"I will admit you almost had me, but you should know I fought in wars and faced worse odds then big numbers." Malik said to him, Malik then grabbed him and sat him in a chair. Balalaika approached the scared crime boss who then wet hisself seeing the cold gleam in her eyes.

"You do have balls Chin, you almost had me I will admit but you made the mistake of not killing Maverick before me. He saved me which I am still grateful for." Balalaika said as she turned to Malik and the cold gleam disappeared replaced by gratitude. Malik just nodded not taking his eyes off of Chin.

"Now it's time for you to pay." Balalaika said as she told her men to shut the door. The only thing heard from Chin's room were nightmarish screams that would haunt the residents for the rest of the day. But they would get over it such a thing was common in Roanapur after all.

 **Lagoon Co.**

Revy was pacing back and forth irritated, they got a call from Balalaika telling the company to go back to there office and wait. Dutch was in his chair smoking a cigarette, Benny was at his computer just killing time and Rock sat on the coach and watched Revy pace back and forth.

"Why the hell did sis tell us to come here and wait. It makes no fucking sense we should be out there finding Malik he could be injured or dying." Revy said as she continued to pace, Dutch blew a smoke cloud and watched it evaporate.

"I'm sure he is fine, Revy if he was hit like us he would have taken care of them no problem." Dutch said while leaning back in his chair smoking, he was worried just as much as Revy was but he had a better deal of control over his emotions then she did.

"Yeah Revy you saw what he can do, he can take care of himself." Benny said agreeing with Dutch, even though he hasn't known Malik long he noticed the change he brought upon his two co-workers. Revy even though still vulgar and trigger happy seemed more human instead of a angry killer and Dutch while still calm and the reasonable one of the crew showed more emotions.

Like I sense of protectiveness over his nephew, Benny even though he was still a little scared of him was glad the hired killer came into there lives.

"I don't care, fuck what sis said I'm going to find him and I will fucking kill anyone that tries to stop me." Revy said as she went to leave with one of her cutlasses drawn, before she got to the door it opened and she stopped.

In the door way was Malik, favoring his left arm and holding a brief case. Revy unnoticed by everyone had tears coming to her eyes. Revy then launched herself at Malik and hugged him, saying she was worried and cussing him out at the same time. She then remembered where she was and backed off Malik.

Malik let out a groan of pain, Revy noticed him favoring his left arm and helped him inside to the couch. She turned to Rock and glared at him, with a look that promised pain.

"Move your ass Rock, Dutch get the first aid kit." Revy said to both of them, Rock scrambled out of his chair and Dutch went and got there first aid kit. Revy helped Malik to the couch and took his jacket and shirt off. She was shocked to see the amount of scars on his body, she then saw his muscles. Muscles meant for combat, she has seen many muscular men in Roanapur but Malik was different he was built like a tank but he didn't have those "can't wipe your ass" muscles.

A blush appeared on her face, Malik noticed but then put it out of his mind he was use to getting looks like that from the women around Roanapur. Dutch came back with the first aid kit and took out some alcohol and gauze. Revy took the items and started to treat Malik, once he was patched up and he was given one of Dutch's tank tops the questions came.

"What the hell happened to you Malik? While we were talking the line went dead." Revy asked him, Malik set the case on the table and started to tell them what happened.

"It was a set up by Mr. Chin, he tried to kill both me and Balalaika. I guess he didn't like the fact that an outsider has this much influence and me threatening him one time and killing a few of his men must have put me in his crosshairs." Malik said to the gathered crew, Rock was as lost as a puppy since he never heard of Mr. Chin, he asked Benny who he was but he simply said some small time nobody.

Malik then mentioned the mission he was on for The Rip Off Church involved Chin. He tried to take away business from the church and run the gun smuggling ring and become big time instead of just acting like he is big time. Dutch was pissed that Chin tried to kill his nephew but he did a better job at hiding it then Revy did. She was shouting and waving her gun around and saying how she was going to rip him a new asshole.

"There is no need for that Revy, look out that window and you will see the first surprise I got for you guys." Malik said as he leaned back in his chair, the Lagoon Company went to the mentioned window and Rock left the window and emptied the contents of his stomach in the nearest trash can. Outside the window hanging on a bill board for everyone to see was what was left of Mr. Chin.

His arms and legs were missing and his tongue was missing, his eyes were plucked out and his jaw was broken put in a permanent scream of anguish showing he suffered and suffered for a long time. Revy started to laugh at the site, Dutch shook his head with a small smile, Benny just shook his head seeing that there new ally is a sadistic assassin and Rock was still emptying his stomach in the trash can.

"The second surprise I have for you, is from Chin since he won't need it anymore." Malik said to them as he opened the brief case and showed the different jewelry and money that was in the case.

"I already took my cut of this and since you guys didn't receive anything during this whole mess. I think it's only fair." Malik said to them, Dutch walked up to his nephew and shook his hand while Revy and Benny counted the money.

"Well despite the situation today was a good day, how about we all go out to The Yellow Flag and celebrate." Dutch said to his crew and nephew, they agreed and got ready to go when Rock finally got done emptying his stomach. As they walked out to Benny's car, Revy stopped Malik and started to look sheepish.

"Hey Malik before we go, I just want to say I'm sorry for how I acted last night I was a bitch, ok do you forgive me?" Revy asked Malik, who then took his time before answering her.

"I forgive you Rev, I know it's just your way of doing things but you have to understand I went through hell. I'm just not ready to tell you yet." Malik said to her, Revy nodded to him excepting his response but was determined to figure out what happened to him.

"Ok you will tell me in your own time, now enough of the soft-core shit. Lets get drunk off our asses." Revy said back to her usual personality, Malik nodded and followed after and got in the car glad there friendship is still intact.

 **Hey Everybody I'm sure a few of you missed this story, I'm updating everything so that you guys won't think I abandoned the stories and I swear to you all I'm not giving them up. Ok guys I'm setting up a poll to add two more girls to Malik's harem and I want you guys to choose TWO girls that's it.**


End file.
